A bearing arrangement for the driven wheel of a vehicle is disclosed, for example in DE-OS No. 3014446, wherein the outer ring is provided with a radial flange for mounting on a wheel carrier or the like, and in which the inner ring extends between the wheel hub and the articulated drive joint. In this arrangement both ends of the inner ring are provided with axially extending projections for the transmission of torque. These projections engage corresponding axially extending projections on the wheel hub and the drive joint. The individual parts are held together by a threaded bolt which extends through the inner ring of the rolling bearing with large radial clearance and clamps the bearing inner ring. It is apparent that in this arrangement the inner ring must transmit torque and it can be distorted by the axial prestressing forces. In addition the bolt is not centered with respect to the interconnected parts without the provision of additional means. This can lead to the out-of-round running of the wheel and the drive joint. The axial prestress by threads of the bolt is furthermore not always insured. Thus, the threads may become deformed or the nut loosened, leading to such consequent severe accidents as the loss of the wheel.